


Birthdays are not always a day of joy...

by casgabeliamx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgabeliamx/pseuds/casgabeliamx
Summary: Fate always does the opposite of what you have planned. But fate and immortality are totally different.





	

22nd birthdays, how fun, is what any mundane would think. Or what anyone would think if they didn't have an immortal boyfriend. 'God must know how much I hate birthdays. Everyone does' Alec thought to himself.

Xxx

Even though it was his birthday the day hadn't started off as shitty as he thought it would. Waking up next to Magnus had become a daily occurrence and had soon become a regular sleeping pattern, with Alec now leaving spare pairs of clothes there and his own blue toothbrush placed next to Magnus' own pink glittery one. Alec knew that he would never tire of waking up next to the care-free makeup less man who was currently curled up like a cat into his side.

Realizing that he had been staring wordlessly at his boyfriends sleeping form, he quickly but gently tried to pry his way out of bed without waking Magnus. Which he failed to do horrifically. The warlock rolled elegantly onto his back and opened his eyes and blinked a few times trying to get used to the dim lighting in the room to see why he had been so rudely awaken, only to be faced with a stunning and startled look Alec staring down at him.

"Good morning darling. Sleep well?" He mumbled slowly as he sat up grasping Alec's muscular bicep and grinning up at him.

"Morning baby, yeah fine." He managed to stutter out in a gruff sleepy voice before pulling away to pick up his clothes. Even though at first Alec had hated the little pet names that his boyfriend had found for him, they soon began to grow on him, picking out a few to reserve for Magnus himself.

Xxx

Alec had yet to tell Magnus that today was his birthday and so was praying that none of his annoying yet loveable siblings decided to suddenly turn up and interrupt his perfectly normal day. He had hoped that Magnus nor Chairman Meow would notice the hopeless moping and the sad stares that aimed at them both when no one was looking.

"Okay darling. What's wrong? 'cause you look down and don't tell me that you are fine Alexander because I know you better than you think." The warlock cooed as he sat gracefully down onto the kitchen chair across from Alec's own.

"Its-Its... Nothing-" He started before quickly stopping himself after seeing the unimpressed glare that was being sent his way. "-fine. Its something. Well no it's nothing but your not gonna stop staring till I tell you so it's my birthday." He mumbled all too quickly watching as a confused Magnus blinked several times before a few moments later a shit-eating grin broke out across his face.

"Oh Alexander why didn't you tell me sooner!" Magnus cried joyfully. "I would have made breakfast in bed and brought you some extravagant present. Oh My God! I haven't got you a present!" He sighed taking a few moments to breathe before continuing his rant. Alec just sat there staring down at his clasped hands that rested in his lap, trying not to let his emotions seep through his cover. Again, which he did not succeed in.

He stood up so rapidly that he caused the chair that he was previously sat on to fall back hitting against the floor. He quickly picked it up before running out of the room so fast that he didn't have a chance to notice that Magnus had stopped talking. He went as quickly as he could to the bathroom in their shared bedroom and locked the door before pulling out his steele to draw the locking rune though he knew that The Warlock could easily get passed a simple shadowhunter rune.

Xxx

About a minute later light knocking could be heard against the door before he heard his boyfriend ask if he was okay. Of course Magnus knew that yet he did not know what to say when confronted with an upset Alec. He had only ever seen His Dear Alexander cry once before and that had been about the whole immortality situa-

"Oh you silly Nephilim." He stated before using magic to open the bathroom door. He knew that he wouldn't like what he found yet that didn't stop the fear and worry that began to surface at the sight in front of him.

Alec was sat on the floor, up against the bath-tub, head in his hands, resting against his knees, sobbing quietly to himself. He walked towards him and knelt down in front of the sobbing boy without hesitation.

"My Dear Alexander, its your birthday, your not meant to cry today" Magnus purred as he reached out to trace his thumb along Alec's jawline.

Like a cat he buried his head further into Magnus' hand seeking comfort from the soft ringed fingers. They sat in silence for several minutes until Alec sniffled and pulled his boyfriend closer into him, effectively hiding his face in the older mans shoulder and neck.

"I can't do this anymore" he managed to grumble out, voice breaking in the middle. Magnus quickly pulled back and sat down next to him against the bath, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Magnus I am so sorry"  
"No. I won't let you give up on us so easily Alec"  
"This is not easy for me!" He snapped back defensively as if there was anything still left to fight for.  
"Well you could have fooled me" he shot back without a trace of humour in his voice. Alec let out a low chuckle finally looking up at the man sat beside him.

Magnus was sat how Alec had previously, staring down at the floor with unglamoured cat eyes. When he noticed Alec staring he quickly brought his hand up to wipe away the few stray tears that had fallen. However Alec beat him to it. Bringing his own rough callous hands up and stroking the tears lighting off of his soft cheeks. A tiny, hardly noticeable smile crept up onto Magnus' face as he mumbled a small thank you. They remained in an awkward silence sat on the floor both of them quietly crying. But the silence was broken by Alec's cough and the sound of his baggy sweater rubbing on the side of the bath as he stood up.

"I will let myself out. Goodbye Magnus." He stuttered out, wiping his last few tears away trying to regain his composure before walking out of the bathroom.

"Goodbye Alexander." Magnus said softly, not looking up until he heard soft footsteps retreating towards the door of the loft. Only then did he look up to take up one final glance at the beautiful man leaving him.

Xxx

20 minutes later Alec arrived back at The Institute. Only to be greeted by a very joyful looking Izzy and Jace, which just seemed to irritate him more. Walking past his brother and sister without so much as a hello, he went straight to the training room ignoring the calls and questions that were coming from his confused siblings.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Jace asked quizzically.  
"Just leave him be for now. I will go and check on him in a while" Isabelle said looking down the corridor where Alec had stormed down.

For days he locked himself in his room using his runes, Izzy and Jace tried everything they could to get him out but nothing appeared to work. Him and Magnus had broken up on the previous Monday and it was now Tuesday of the next week and people all over the institute were becoming increasingly worried. However, it had spread that some of the other shadowhunters had seen Alec that more wandering helplessly around the main lobby and Izzy was sent in search of him soon enough.

She easily knew where she would find him as he would always end up either in the training room or at Magnus', and assuming that Magnus was the reason that he was acting like this, she decided to go to the training room.

Izzy knew her brother better than anyone and knew that he was not the type of person to let his emotions to get the better of him, ever. The only other time she had seen him cry was when he realized that he was in love with Jace and didn't want to go through with the Parabatai ceremony. He often took his anger out on inanimate objects so the training room of course was where he was hiding.

Yet she did not find him beating the crap out of a punching bag. Instead his back was lent up against it, breathing heavy and wrecked like someone who had just ran a marathon.

"What did he do? Why do I need to kill him?" Izzy rushed out, running to Alec's side, a small sympathetic smile tracing the outside of her face.

"God no Izzy. He did nothing. It was me. I am such an idiot." He said, again beginning to stutter over his words again. With a loud groan he let his head fall back, showing off his tear streaked cheeks off for the world to see. 'No point in having any shame in it when its all your own fault.' He thought. Soon after realizing that he had stupidly said what he was thinking out loud, leaving an even more worried Isabelle in front of him.

"Well first off you need to calm down and second off tell me what the fuck you did?!" Izzy said trying to sound comforting but coming out much harsher than she originally meant to.

Alec took a few minutes. Head resting in his hands, leaving up against the punching bag before his erratic breathing finally slowed down to calmer shallower gasps for breath. Even though he was calmer it was obvious that he did not want to talk about what had happened. But Izzy was always the persistent sister when it came to Alec's love life, especially with Magnus. But he quickly shut all thought of his away in hopes of not becoming a mess again.

"He- I...- We broke up I think" he eventually stuttered out, again refusing to look up or meet Izzy's eyes, not wanting to see the judgment and horror that we be so pronounced on her face. Alec knew just how much his sister adored Magnus and his taste in the trendier fashions. They were always trying to get him to dress better and they did even manage to style him up a few times. He bit back a harsh sob that threatened to escape at the memory.

"Oh Alec. My dear brother. Your such a fool. Why?" Izzy pleaded, placing two fingers underneath his chin in an effort to try and make eye contact. But Alec was having none of it. She pulled him in closer to her and he leaned his thick head of luscious black hair onto his sisters warm shoulder and just this once Izzy chose not to make a remark about his desperate need for a haircut.

"I thought that it would be better for both of us. It was my birthday and the feeling of having to leave him one day is always there but that day it just made it clearer. I am going to die and he is going to carry on living, sure he may take a decade to get over my death but then he will get meet some other young shadowhunter or gorgeous downworlder and fall in love with them. I may as well stop that pain from ever happening for him and let him move onto someone who won't die on him." Alec ranted on, clinging to his sisters top like it was the only thing anchoring him down.

"Oh by the angel. Alec, Magnus does not care about your death right now and neither should you. Sure you will die eventually it could be tomorrow on patrol or it could be in 70 years when your old and grey so you shouldn't be sat here crying over a guy who would take you back in the blink of an eye. You should be enjoying every day that you two have left together for the next many years to come. Not apart, both of you broken-hearted because you lost your soulmate. That's just stupid! And you know that I am right Alec so do not even try to argue with me. Now get up and go back to your home and back to your Warlock." Izzy practically demanded him while dragging him up and out of the training room towards the doors of the institute, neither of the caring about how stupid they look because Alec was about to try and get the love of his life back.

"Wait, Wait, Wait Izzy! I need to shower, I look like shit."

"And I bet Magnus doesn't look any better right now so move your ass brother before I have to kick it out of this institute myself!"

"Fine. But if he doesn't take me back and I look like a fool, I will forever blame you" Alec tried to glare at her.

"Alec, we both know that that isn't going to happen so go now." Izzy said pushing him out of the doors, grinning like a maniac.

"So Sis what was all that drama about?" Jace asked as he followed after Izzy, who was hastily strutting away from him.

Xxx

When Alec finally musters up the courage to ring the buzzer at Magnus' - No, Their- Apartment, he almost immediately regretted his decisions as soon as he ha done it and had to force himself to stay put instead of running back down the stairs and back to the institute, even though he knew that he would have a murderous Izzy waiting for him the moment he got back.

He had spent the entire late evening walk to the apartment relieving the horrible memory of what he had done last week. He had tried thinking of several different things to say - even though they were poorly put together as always- but he knew that nothing he could say would make this seem right, even if Magnus did forgive him. He couldn't stop thinking the pain and the resignations which was in his eyes when he had said that he didn't want him anymore, and that was the only thing that sobered him from his hysterical mind replaying the scene on repeat.

There was no answer at the door and he began to get very panicked. 'What if he knows that it me and just doesn't want to open the door?' After a few more minutes of agonizingly long waiting he remembered that he had not put the door down before he left earlier which meant that the key should still be in his jacket. Which it was. He hesitantly unlocked the door, not knowing if he would be able to step over the threshold, if Magnus had put his wards back up.

Alec slipped the key back into his pocket and looked around the large open space that was the main room. He forced himself to step into the room, and tripped. At first he thought it was over one of Magnus' many expensive carpets, but when he glanced down, he came face to face with a very judgemental looking Chairman Meow. 'Great' Alec thought, 'Now even the cat hates me'. Realizing the noise he must have made, he cringed and slowly began making his way through the apartment making sure that he was prepared for anything which might attack him because something really did not feel right. There was no dramatic flare to the place like there usually was and everything seemed a bit too dull for his liking.

"Magnus?" Alec called through the apartment, tentatively, hoping for a reply. He made his way through the hallway and towards the bedroom which he knew all too well. He placed a warm clammy hand onto the cold brass door handle and twisted until it opened. And lets just say that he was not prepared for what he saw.

Magnus was laying in his king sized bed, huddled into a small ball on Alec's side of the bed. Cuddling into his pillow and sniffling. A box of tissues lay empty next to him on the bed and another empty box thrown dismissively down onto the floor, his phone lay next to him with headphones plugged in and only then did Alec notice that Magnus had been listening to music so loud this whole time that he had not heard Alec enter in the slightest.

Looking up, Magnus at first looked startled and then quickly wiped his eyes and removed the headphones. "Alec, what are you doing here?" Magnus sighed, trying to hide the break in his voice half-way through the sentence.

"I- I'm sorry Magnus. I am so so so sorry. I have never felt this shitty in my life. I never meant to take my anger out on you. I was being selfish and arrogant to your feelings, trying to spare my own. You have to believe how sorry I am." Alec said, feeling slightly proud that he had managed to say what he had wanted without breaking down.

"Huh. Well sorry but sorry isn't really good enough. You broke up with me and left minutes later. You didn't even try to fix things!" the other seethed back in response. Alec seemed to physically cringe and flinch back away from where he was stood as if to get away from the situation he so desperately wanted to fix. He looked down at the floor and then back up to stare at Magnus' laying form that was facing away from him before he silently turned round and went to leave.

“Ugh. Sorry I shouldn't have snapped but not exactly in the best of mood if you couldn't tell-" He sobbed out, sounding as if that apology was hurting him to say. But it did get Alec to turn back round and wait. "- You’re right, you did hurt my feelings. It wasn’t fair that you just walked out on me like that,” whispered Magnus and slowly dragged his tongue over his lower lip as he continued to think about everything. It hurt that everything always came back the mortality thing, but the warlock was now more hopeful, that all of that was just an obstacle that they would be able to overcome together and move forward. There was no point in denying it; he was prepared to forgive Alec for his actions and words, everyone deserved a second chance. And just seeing how much regret and sadness there was in Alec, broke the warlock’s heart, wanting to see that usual smile brightening the Shadowhunter’s face. “But I do forgive you, so stop blaming yourself so much.”

Even with his back turnt he knew that his words had made Alec look up and choke up when he what was being said, knowing that he didn’t deserve that; he didn’t deserve Magnus’ forgiveness. “W-what?” asked Alec with a small, timid voice.

“I mean it, everyone deserves a second chance,” said Magnus with a small voice, finally turning over in his bed for face where Alec voice had been coming from, “It’s killing me to see you like this. I know how you feel but you also have to remember how I feel about you too Alexander. However, I know that this immortality thing is a lot to handle, so of course one might do something rash- if that's what you would call it”

“Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus looked up into those beautiful eyes again, frowning. Alec still looked nervous about something and Magnus sat up as if he was going to move closer to Alec but hesitated to do so, however he did off a small smile, attempting to reassure him that everything was okay. “Do you… do you still love me?” was Alec’s quiet question, which shook Magnus right to the core.

Such a simple, innocent question made the older one tear up, the nervous gaze in the younger male’s eyes, bringing out a bright smile on Magnus’ face. Of course he still loved him. Instead of giving him a verbal answer, Magus lifted himself up more and used his magic to pull Alec over towards him, successfully doing so he leant up and pulled him down by the back of his neck until they managed to gently brushed their lips together. It wasn’t even a proper kiss, just a simple, innocent touch of their lips and just that was enough to bring out tears of relief from Alec. When Magnus kissed him again, Alec gripped the fabric of Magnus’ shirt softly, pulling him closer, clinging desperately onto him as they shared another kiss.

“Of course I still love you,” said Magnus and smiled through his tears as Alec was too speechless to say anything. He pulled Magnus into another kiss and the warlock went along with it, Alec now straddling his lap, breaking the kiss just for a split second and then crushed their lips together, flipping them so that Magnus was now straddling him instead, it felt more usual like that. “I never stopped and never will stop loving you,” he then added and smiled as Alec pressed their lips together once again, the smile gone when he felt wetness on his cheek, realising that Alec was crying again. “Shh, angel, don’t cry, please,” whispered Magnus, kissing the tears away, Alec shuddering at the sensation. Magnus had seen Alec cry before a few times, but never like this.

"I've missed you so much, I love you so much Magnus" he said after he had calmed down a bit.

A smile reappeared on Magnus’ face as he stared down into Alec’s eyes and he brought his fingers up, wiping the remaining tears away. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ body and pulled him closer, burying his face into the warlock’s chest, finally feeling at peace. The last week had been hell for the both of them, but now they had worked things out, both of them felt calmer and happy to be back in each others arms. The fight and the breakup were horrible, but it was much needed and healthy for them. They needed to have that argument in order to move forward. Also, they still needed to have a more proper talk about the immortality thing and the future if they wanted the relationship to move forward and for their intentions to become more clear, but at that exact moment it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they were together, wrapped into a tight and warm embrace.


End file.
